Little embarrassing things
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Aries no quiere ir a la fiesta de piscina de Aquario, y Loke, como buen novio que es, quiere saber porqué .:Lories:.


Mi primer Lories, tenía que escribir algo de esta pareja que me gusta y mucho:B es un AU, pero aun así me gustó como quedó, además, soy Usagi-chan, escribo cosas tontas siempre xdd

Con esto a tendría 36 historias en mi página, voy por las 50 antes de que acabe el mes D'ttbayo!

Ahora sí, a leer:B

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Loke/Leo & Aries.

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Palabras:** 1,068.

.

.

.

**L**ittle embarrassing thing**s**

Loke entró a la casa de la chica Aries con las llaves que esta misma, le obsequiado tiempo atrás, al parecer luego de tantos años de conocerse, y tras dos años siendo novios, había hecho que Aries le confiara aquella valiosa posesión (la cual claro, era una vil copia).

El chico sonrió mirando a su mejor amiga y amor de su vida, iba a estar a punto de saludarla, pero al ver como la chica de cabellos rosados, recogidos en una coleta alta, miraba tristemente hacia la ventana, supo que algo andaba mal.

Loke sabía que ella no lo había visto, así, que decidió sorprenderla. Poco a poco se acercó a ella, y cuando supo que estaba la suficientemente cerca, y que ella, aun no lo notaba, decidió poner una mano sobre su hombro. Aries dio un salto.

—Hola—dijo dándole un beso. Esta, se sonrojó.

—No me asustes así—se quejó riendo. Loke también lo hizo, era inevitable no reír con ella.

—Deberías haber visto tu reacción.

Aries frunció el entrecejo—Ja ja, muy gracioso Loke-kun. Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Muy bien, nos dieron salida temprano—respondió—Oye, recibí una llamada de Lucy, ella junto a Natsu y Yukino, fueron invitados a la fiesta de piscina de Aquario—la miró—Escorpio mandó una invitación hacia nosotros, preguntándonos si iríamos.

Aries se congeló: — ¿Pi-Piscina?

—Sí, habrá una barbacoa y todo, incluso irá Juvia-sempai, la ganadora de la medalla de oro en natación—la miró sonriente—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? —Y él, notó el temblor en su amiga— ¿Aries?

— ¡No puedo! —gritó con miedo y llorando, mientras, subía las escaleras.

— ¡Aries! —Gritó Loke corriendo detrás, y dándose cuenta, de que su mejor amiga y novia, se había encerrado en su habitación, por lo cual, comenzó a tocar la puerta suavemente— ¿Aries? —No hubo respuesta— ¿Puedo pasar? — el seguro de la puerta, fue retirado.

Loke entonces, vio a la pelirrosa con las manos en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunta sentándose a su lado—Me puedes decir lo que sea, yo te voy a entender.

—Loke-kun yo… no puedo ir a una fiesta de piscina.

— ¿Es porque tienes miedo al agua?, mira, la piscina no es muy profunda, eso te lo aseguro. Es prácticamente imposible que alguien se ahogue, y si eso llegase a suceder, estoy seguro de que habrá mucha gente como para darse cuenta de ello.

—N-No… no es tan simple Loke-kun.

El pelinaranja se sonrojó entonces un poco incómodo.

— ¿Es entonces… e-ese momento d-del mes?

Aries sonrió un poco: —Tampoco.

— ¿Es porque estará Taurus? —preguntó burlón ante el recuerdo de que ese chico regordete, cuando niños, siempre molestaba a una pequeña y tímida Aries.

Ella se echó a reír: —Algo así, pero no es eso realmente.

La sonrisa entonces de Loke, cayó repentinamente, mientras tomaba de la mano de Aries, la cual se sonrojó ante el tacto.

—Aries… ¿Acaso es porque estás avergonzada de mí?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente— ¿Qué?, ¡C-Claro que no Loke-kun!, ¡Yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti! —apretó el agarre de en su mano— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Loke frunció el entrecejo.

—Todos sabemos, lo que dicen a mis espaldas, que soy un mujeriego, que nunca sentaré cabeza, y que seguramente, lo mío contigo no es algo serio gracias a mi largo historial de relaciones—suspiró—Está bien enserio, si no quieres que te vean conmigo.

—Loke-kun…—susurró suavemente apretando aún más, el agarre de sus manos—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me importa lo que pasó ante, lo que nosotros tenemos ahora, es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida—dijo dándole un beso—Tú no tienes nada que ver con mi malestar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron: — ¿Enserio?

—Si—dijo con una sonrisa.

Loke también sonrió, pero luego se rindió.

—No tengo ni idea del porqué de tu problema, anda, dime que es.

Ella suspiró: — ¿Prometes no reírte?

—Nunca me reiría de ti.

—B-Bueno, y-yo… y-yo no puedo usar un bikini.

¿Eh?

¿Eso era todo?

Así que rompiendo su promesa, Loke se puso a reír como loco.

— ¡Hey, prometiste no reírte! —se quejó cruzando los brazos.

—L-Lo siento—trató de retomar la compostura— Es que no lo comprendo, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Aries se sonrojó: —Y-Yo no soy tan bonita como Lucy-san, Yukino-san o Aquario-chan—susurró— Y-Yo me veo horrible en traje de baño, mi cuerpo no me permite usarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Preguntó en tono de regaño—Tu eres la chica más hermosa del mundo Aries, ¡Solo un ciego no lo notaría!

Se sonrojó aún más.

—Estás mintiendo.

— ¿Crees que yo te mentiría.

—… No.

La tomó de las manos: —Estoy seguro de que te ves increíble en bikini, mira, ¿Por qué no te pruebas unos que tengas?, y si no te gusta, llamaré a Escorpio para que cancele nuestra entrada.

—E-Está bien, pero te advierto que lo que vas a ver, no te va a gustar—dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el baño.

_Eso veremos._ Pensó Loke mientras esperaba, a que su novia saliese para verla. Y unos minutos más tarde, su linda tímida y preciosa novia Aries, apareció en la habitación con un vestido rosa pelo de dos piezas.

Loke, parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó.

—Y… ¿Qué piensas?

— ¡Te ves hermosa! —le gritó, luego se avergonzó—D-Digo, t-te ves muy linda.

Sus ojos se iluminaron: — ¿¡En verdad crees eso!?

Se quedó mirando su cuerpo, parecía el de una sirena, ¡Maldición, no podía dejar de verla!, ¿¡Cómo rayos había estado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta del hermoso cuerpo que su mejor amiga y novia poseía!?

Bueno, sus ropas holgadas, casi nunca lo dejaban deleitarse, pero aun así… Aries, tenía un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses.

—En ese caso iremos a la fiesta de Aquario-chan—dijo alegre la chica, a lo que Loke negó con la cabeza— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Porque ahí, habrá un montón de hombres pervertidos que no harán más que devorarte con la mirada, y ese cuerpo—la señaló—solo lo puedo ver yo, ya que yo soy el novio que ama y mucho a su novia.

Aries sonrió: —Pero la novia que ama también mucho a su novio ahora quiere ir a la fiesta.

Loke se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

—Pues no iremos.

Ella rodeó los brazos en su cuello.

— ¡Sí iremos!

Loke refunfuñó.

— ¡No!

Y Aries, lo besó convenciéndolo.

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado:B

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
